The Moon's Child
by Kimball51
Summary: Eldanir wishes only for adventure and to find his true calling in life. Being the son of two major leaders is a consideration though. One day he slips out and his adventure begins. Full of WOW wonders and all the good stuff. An OC story on a long time character. Reviews and stuff appreciated! Write your WOW stories on the reviews if ya care to share as well!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All the stuff related to World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard Et.! It is not mine! SO please do not sue me!**

**Hey everyone, it's K51! Here is a brand new fic I plan on writing and the chapters in this one will be double the amount in my other fic. I find that a plus in my own opinion. But anyway, it is just about a character I created a long time ago! Like in vanilla days of WOW! He was a night elf rogue and I really liked the end. Sadly, the account to him was lost and I am quite sad about it. But anyway, here is the newest story and I hope ya like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Eldanir, and I'm going to be telling you the story of my journey across Azeroth.

So let's start from the beginning...

My tale begins of when I was just turning into a man. In human years, I'd be thought of being around 19 years. I was instructed to follow a path to see where I could excel and show my talent. Mother and father, two of the most powerful Kaldorei in history; Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage. It seemed that their perspectives of my talent were shortsighted. I was to begin my training right after choosing my way of study. Being the son of the two leaders of Darnassus attracted some unnecessary attention. Everyone was different in their topic of teaching.

Mother being the High Priestess, wished for me wanted me to become a priest. The life serving under Elune and sitting back with the light felt too boring for me. Father being the all-famous Archdruid of Azeroth wanted me to become a Druid. As much as I loved nature, turning into animals was the last of my wishes. For my parents' choices, they had some sort of political standpoint, so I was bound to be tied to that. The people in the counsel also wanted to have me as an apprentice. New to Darnassus, the highborne wanted me to study the arcane. In Ashenvale, Shandris, who was practically my sister wanted my help as a ranger. Though, there never seemed to be something that I took to my liking.

One night I sat on the windowsill, one knee up as I rested my arm on it. My head leaned against the wall, as the moonlight sailed into the room like a blanket. Darnassus was my home, and I could never deny that, but I wanted something more. Adventure. The outside world could give me that. My parents were the only blockade as they could never let their child leave without guidance. I sighed and rested my head against the quartz brick and watched the now quiet paths of the city. I turned back to see my mother slightly opening the door to glance at me. She smiled with sincerity before, quietly closing the door. Her wavy blue locks swinging with every stride she took towards me. She was my mother, but I had to admit, she was beautiful. She was aglow with moonlight, even when inside. Her beauty rivaled even that of our past Queen Aszhara. Or what I had heard.

She placed a hand on my shoulder and frowned as she looked me in the eyes. "Eldanir. What troubles you my child?" I sighed again, looking away towards a single opening in the foliage of the trees towering above us. "Mother, I'm fine, just... tired that's all." She gave a halfhearted smile before rustling my dark hair. "Good. Now Furion and I will be gone for a meeting, so try and make a choice on your choice of study. It's been a while since you made an effort. Just... make an attempt, okay?" I sighed yet again, and nodded. "Sure." This time her smile was real, as she turned and strode out of the room, as silence yet again engulfed the small chamber. I narrowed my eyes at the small patch of night sky I could see and I made my choice. I would leave, in secret tomorrow and search for my path. I lifted myself off of the windowsill and walked over to my bed. Lazily falling onto it with a low thump, I let my eyes shut as I drifted off.

I woke up early, the light of the sun only small glimmer. Quietly lifting myself off my bed, I started to pack. Grabbing one set of clothing after another. I tightened the travel pack and pulled it over my arms. The outfit I wore at the moment was a darkened, leather set. The colors all a dark shade of maroon. I maneuvered over to my window and set a foot down on the edge. In a swift motion, I jumped, landing feet first on a nearby branch. Then, limb after limb of the great wooden giant, I landed quietly on the ground near the mage portal to Stormwind. The bright purple glow radiating off of it, coloring the path around it with a shade violet.

I took one step inside and instantly my foot touched stone, as I appeared in Stormwind's mage district. The echo of bustling tradesmen and merchants could be heard outside the tower. The nearest mage, a man wearing bright purple robes gave me a small wave before returning to his tome. I strode out of the tower, and made my way to the Trade District. I now realized the supplies I brought wouldn't last a lifetime; and the gold I had nabbed from home wasn't going to keep me going forever.

I frowned, pulling the pack higher on my back as I maneuvered through busy paths towards the notice board. The massive, wooden panel had numerous parcels tacked to the planking. I reached over a ripped off the nearest one; a request from the town of Goldshire about taking care of the the threats along the roads. Sounded easy enough so I slipped the paper into my breeches pocket and walked away. I approached the gates, the looming statues of famous warriors towered above me as I walked along the bridge. I could barley make out a town far down the road, obviously Goldshire, so I set off towards the quaint hamlet.

After picking up the occasional job at the town, I set off. Walking through the quiet lands made me realize how beautiful the land was. The weather was brightly sunny and cheerful during the day. Little troubled me in this region; kobolds inhabited some mines, and murlocs tried to pick at me from the lakes and rivers, but that was it. When I traveled in between Goldshire and the many other encampments to the east and west, I stuck to the roads. I didn't have any business out in the forest so I didn't waste the energy. But to my dismay, the occasional ambush kept me on guard. Even with Elwynn's peacefulness, I heard of everyday reports of one or two people going missing. I asked local guards, though sadly, they shrugged and seemed not to care.

From what I've heard there used to be a huge criminal organization named The Defias Brotherhood. They were a group of robbers and bandits wearing red masks. It seemed that there have been recent sightings of their return. Even with local bandits unaffiliated with the Defias setting up camps, the local guards still pray the sightings were wrong. My journey in Elwynn was brought to an end as I approached a small bridge leading to a place called Westfall. The golden plains could be seen from hear as I took my leave from the Westbrook Garrison. I crossed a bridge, humming to myself, heading to my next objective.

As I arrived towards a small farm, I noticed there were a couple of men gathered around next to the fence. Something I couldn't make out was behind the gathered persons. Out of curiosity, I made my way over to the seen. When I was close enough one of them noticed me. "Hold up citizen" he barked. "There's been a murder." I stopped and held up my hands in defeat, before shrugging and leaned against the fence to wait for an explanation. I don't know why I waited, but I guess I was interested. The man next to him stood up and took off his glasses. He sighed before glancing over at me, returning to gaze at the corpses, rubbing his chin. He walked over and crossed his arms over his chest before asking. "Son, what's your name?"

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, before clearing my throat. "Eldanir. Yours?" He smirked. "My apologies. Where are my manners? My name is Horatio Laine." He signaled to the man who shouted at me. "This is my fellow detective. We are here in Westfall because there have been suspicious activity sighted here. Well, more than usual. If you're wondering what a detective is, because you look completely dumbfounded, it's someone who investigates in crimes."

I placed my hands in my pockets and shrugged before starting to walk off. He caught me before I could make any more progress. "Well actually Eldanir, I have a proposition for you." I stopped mid-stride and turned back to face him. "How would you like to join us? You look like a strong individual and we are in need of a guardian. What do ya say?" I really had nothing else to do, so I accepted his offer.

Traveling through Westfall was beyond depressing; poverty was at every turn. Orphans sat in abandoned homes, in an attempt for some sort of protection from the elements. Traveling salesmen tried their best to barter with us, but Horatio shooed him away with a grave frown. We arrived at another farm, that had been abandoned but was now occupied by a couple transients. One of them, by the name of Two-shoed-Lou. Well, for one, he didn't live up to his name. He didn't wear a single boot nor sandal. He was barefoot and wore ragged clothing. Lines of stress and lack of sleep were etched across his features as he constantly looked at his bare feet.

When we asked him if he knew anything, his attitude took a surprising turn. His heart-rate spiked and he broke out in a sweat. He had to know something. He pointed to me and told me if I wanted information take a crate and head into an abandoned mine to the east. I shrugged, hiked the crate on my back and walked away. The dusty dead grass crunched under my feet with every stride as I walked to the hill in the distance. Thing like the lush and fertile of Elwynn. I put a finger to my chin and spoke to myself. "So these murders seem to be growing larger and more frequent. If they aren't dealt with, they'll grow out of control. Hm, well better keep it back into my mind." I shrugged and kept walking.

I arrived at the back of the cave and did as the man had instructed; hopping in the empty crate and closing the lid. Though, just as I did so two figures immediately appeared via teleport. It seemed to me that they had planned this before hand and I guess I picked the perfect time to hide. I peered through one of the cracks in the crate and got a quick look at them. One of the figures was a giant two-headed ogre, dressed in purple robes holding a gleaming staff. His skin was a pale tan as his pudgy form towered over the other figure.

Shandris always mentioned ogres a few times while coming back from Feralas. They were the bane of her existence, and they waged a constant feud with them over the ancient kaldorei coliseum, Dire Maul.

I knew ogres weren't only singled that area but what was one doing planning a meeting with another species. From what I had heard, ogres weren't that intelligent. I glanced over to the other figure, who seemed like a young woman probably a little older than I was. From what the black cloak she wore didn't hide, she seemed to have a lean frame and stood straight without a hunch in her shoulders. From this angle, to my dismay, the hood covered any descriptive facial features. I quickly moved away from the crack and froze as I noticed the ogre glancing over at me. Holding my breath, I waited until i heard their voices. The ogre's was brutish and irritated while the human's was quaint and calm.

"Why you call Glubtok?" I could hear her chuckle a bit before responding.

"It's sad really. How is it, running two-bit operations out of a cave." The ogre grunted.

"Glubtok crush you!" She laughed again. "You could try to kill me and fail or you could take option two."

I could hear a low sigh from the ogre. "What option two?"

"Join me and I shower wealth and power upon you." I could hear the ogre pondering to himself.

"So I have two choices, die or be rich and powerful. Glubtok take option two." Again another chuckle.

"I'm glad you could see my way. I will call upon you when the dawning is upon us." The sound of a teleport spell echoed through the cave as they disappeared.

I lifted myself out and wiped the sweat from my brow. From what I could make out, it seemed as if this very powerful woman was hiring the ogre. The things she promised didn't seem so realistic, but I couldn't help but think why she needed him. I decided to run it over with Horatio when I got back. I left the crate and strode off towards the entrance.

When I got out of the mine, my eyes began to adjust to the quick change in lighting a well as the heat. The mines cool air provided a temporary barrier against the seemingly desert heat. I sighed, shrugging and walked back the farm, avoiding any local pests that appeared along the way. As I approached the back of the farmhouse, a sound rung through my ears, freezing me in place. A gunshot. Two of them. Screams exploded from the house as my heart rate quickened. I made a mad dash to the front and was horrified at the scene in front of me.

There, the man who tried to assist me, Two-shoed-Lou, dead. Two bullets in the chest answered my question of the gunshots, but what really caught my attention was his head. Someone had taken off his shoes and crushed his head with them. Bits of skull and brain dripped from the boots and plastered the ground around him. He lay there in a pool of crimson as flies dotted around the corpse. Horatio came up next to me as I leaned over a fence and emptied my stomach onto the ground behind I turned back, coughing a bit, he had his hands crossed over his chest and a blank facial expression. "This was an execution. Whoever did this was trying to send a message. A message for whoever would dare snitch on these criminals." I nodded, I tried to think of anyone who would do something like this, then I remembered the event in the mine.

The two figures, maybe they did this. They seemed secretive enough. Still, the ogre seems to large to be gone unnoticed and people would have seen him. It motive been the woman, but shed have to be pretty good at this stuff to be this quick."Hey rookie." Horatio's voice rang through my ears as he handed me a letter. "I want you visit the Saldean's farm. It is along the way to Sentinel Hill so just stop by. Ask if they know anything strange that has been going on. Understood?" I gulped, before nodding and turning away. I sighed before breaking into a sprint. As ran across the golden plains, I thought to myself. This needs to stop. I have to stop it before another murder happens. It needs to stop before it gets any more out of hand.

I skidded to a halt in front of what appeared to be the Saldean's farm. The sprint turned into a slow stride as I glanced around the acre. Immediately a flashback of a meeting with the Gnomes raced through my brain, as I noticed large mechanical beings patrolling the farm. The seemed to be an overstuffed scarecrow running on electricity. There were at least 15 roaming around, so I stayed a good deal away and continued to make my way toward the small home. I walked along until I heard movement behind me; sounding mechanical. I turned and just had enough time to duck quick enough for a scarecrow's arm to go sailing over my head. I rolled to the side, slinking from the lack of grip on the golden-dry grasses, before stooping to one knee.

I breathed heavily, and stared it down. It didn't seem to have any proper mental capacity as it slightly turned its head to the side before rushing me. I breathed in before giving a running start and slid underneath and jumping back up to deliver a swift kick to the head. My foot practically rang, as it collided with solid metal. I collapsed to the ground clutching my swollen foot in pain. I had no time to rest as it raised its foot towards me. I rolled backwards and slowly came up to my feet; my foot still in pain. It rushed me yet again, but this time as I slid to the side, I left my foot out in an effort to trip the being. I was rewarded as it clumsily fell over my leg. I quickly pulled myself up and sprang onto its back, shoving my hand through the neck cavity to its head.

I caught a wire in my hand and wrenched it from the cranium. It made one last attempt to pull free but went limp, seemingly powered down. I sighed, still on top of it before backing away, wiping the sweat from my brow. "What the hell are you?" I asked no one, but for some reason expected an answer. I regained my composure, taking a deep breath, then resumed my walk towards Saldean's home. When I knocked on the door, a man lazily opened the door and gave me a quizzical look. His facial features seemed worn out, as his hair flowed in the newly exposed air. "Mr. Saldean?" I asked. "Yes. What may I help you with son?" I cleared my throat. "I wanted to ask you if you've seen anything strange occurring. Anything like a...murder?"

His brow furrowed before he leaned closer and whispered. "Listen, friend. I don't often give out advice like this, but you seem like a good man. Get out of Westfall." The hairs on the back of my neck began to rise. "You're already in way over your head. All you're doing now is putting your neck on the chopping block." He turned away, but before closing the door he turned back slightly and said. "Go to Sentinel Hill. Take the gryphon and get out of here" With that he slammed the door as I began shuffling away. I couldn't understand the situation around me, and why I couldn't get a simple answer. But, I decided to follow what he said and walk to Sentinel Hill.

I slowly approached the high gates of Sentinel Hill only to be greeted by a mob of transients attempting to enter the settlement. They were blocked by armed guards. I leaned over to one of them and nudged his shoulder to get the attention. He turned to me; a blonde-haired man with dirt caked around his face and hair line. He had signs of weariness and lifted an eyebrow to me. I cleared my throat and spoke. "Excuse me. What is going on? Why won't they let you people in? You obviously need to be." He sighed and turned back to the gate.

"These no-good soldiers believe we are nothing but trash. I thank you for the consideration of my well being but these are tough times. Even for the city. I guess we have no home here." My expression softened but before I could respond, a guard called out to me. I turned to him before meeting is stride with my own and meeting him halfway. "You must be Eldanir. A man by the name of Laine requested you up at the tower." I glanced to the transient I had spoken to, but he only nodded his head. I gave a halfhearted smile, then followed the guard.

I saw Horatio talking with another guard before he noticed my sudden arrival. He suddenly turned and grabbed me by the shoulders, staring into my eye with a shock expression. Sweat gleamed off his forehead as I lifted an eyebrow. "Thank the Light! Eldanir you're alright." My brow furrowed at the comment. "Why wouldn't I be?" He let go and sat down onto the nearest chair. My mind was racing with questions. He looked up and gave me a expression like he had seen death itself. "The Defias...they've...returned."

I knew about the Defias. All from the tales told by the guards I spoke to. My eyes widened, and I turned away to stare into the sky. "Who is leading them?" He sighed. "I don't know Eldanir, but whoever he or she is. They are one damn good criminal. We spotted them meeting with various characters. All of them said t be extremely dangerous. All talking about, the dawning. Whatever that means. We know the criminals but the one in charge never shows their face. Word has spread, Moonbrook is their base of operations. I need you to go to there. Try and get anything on the Defias. I will send a group of guards to follow when I get the chance." I nodded, still looking away. He placed a hand on my shoulder to reassure me, before I walked over to the Gryphon stationed by for me. As I place myself on the beast, I turned to Horatio. "Stay safe." I nodded and the gryphon took off.

When I arrived, I sent the gryphon back, as I didn't need it for right now. I could see at the end of the road going into the town led to a large barn. Looked suspicious enough. I walked towards the entrance, getting a weird feeling that my every movement was being watched. Ignoring the sudden change in feeling, I continued. I stepped through the doorway and the smell of mold and damp earth filled my nose. The floor was damp with moisture as I peered around he area. Suddenly, I was grabbed by the shoulder and and my face was smothered by a piece of cloth. I was forced backwards as I tried to push him towards the doorway; into the open. It was no use as he had caught me by surprise, and I was fading fast. My eyes began to droop as the light faded fast. The chemical that he must've rubbed into the cloth was taking its toll. Even with the long struggle, I blacked out.

I awoke to be tied to a chair; the only light a lone lamp hanging above me. I lifted my gaze from my feet and looked up and just in time to see a goblin staring up at me. His face was obscured by a black bandana as he rubbed his covered chin and narrowed an eye at me. I gulped, and before I could make any other move, he brought a dagger from his side and in a swift upward cut, tore the ropes from me. I lifted an eyebrow, lifting my arms slightly off the chair, ready for a strike. The hit wasn't from the goblin though as I was shoved off the chair to the floor.

I landed on the cool stone flooring, stomach first and as I lifted myself up, the being kicked my side. I was sent reeling to the side away from him and landed against a wall of the room we were in. I clutched my chest in agony and coughed a few spurts of blood from my mouth. Lifting my head slowly, my eyes widening in shock at the figure in front of me. "Y-You..." the ogre from the mine, he stood looming in front of me. He raised an arm in another attempt to strike me, but his fist was stopped. A woman, maybe a couple years my senior, stood in front of me, holding the arm raised.

She had black curly hair and a red bandana covering her face. She had shoulderguards with dragon replicas adorned on them and a tight-fitting, pitch-black leather armor. She motioned the ogre off as she turned away, releasing the arm she previously held. She walked up to me and held out a hand, to which I gladly accepted. Though I trusted no one in these walls, and act of kindness was all I needed. She began to inspecting me, circling around as I lifted an eyebrow. She returned to the space in front of me.

"What is your name"? She finally asked. Still hurting from previous ordeal, I swallowed,

"Eldanir". She paused as if trying to remember something, her eyes narrowing at me.

"So you're the one my spies have given me a report on. " She replied.

"It seems you have been snooping in places you shouldn't be. I should just get rid of you, but on the other hand... I don't have an elf in my army."

* * *

**And that was it, the first arc. I hope you guys liked it. If there is anything you think I should change or remove, please write it in the review section. I really appreciate it. Again, thanks for reading and I will post the next one as soon as possible.**

**Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All the stuff related to World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard Et.! It is not mine! SO please do not sue me!**

**Woot! We are back! Sorry for the immense wait time! I am an idiot and it really takes some time to create these damn topics and stories. I thank you all for the patience and continuing to read these. I really appreciate it! Anyway, I bet you guys aren't going to expect this, but Ill shut up now. Here ya go and the net arc will be up in a while! Enjoy!**

* * *

I suddenly got the slightest idea at what she was getting. Her eyes glancing over my form as I raised an eyebrow awaiting for her to continue. She cleared her throat and drew a bit closer, making the distance the between us only inches. "I give you two choices. One, you maybe live another day under my words and assist in our cause. Or..." In an instant, I felt the cold steel of a blade against my neck. She had pulled out a dagger. My breaths were ragged but I kept my cool nonetheless.

She lifted an eyebrow, as if slightly surprised I wasn't pissing myself. She moved her face a bit closer; now not even an inch away and practically breathed the word. "...die by my hand." I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze; straightening my back till I could then look down at her. I was a good head taller so it was easy. I smirked and tried to play a little. Though the slight blush on my face wasn't helping. She was ridiculously close to my face and she knew it.

"Join your order hmm? Is that right?" I noticed the goblin and ogre glance at each other with stunned looks before turning back to us. She made what sounded like a giggle but I knew she was just playing me. One of her hands poked a finger to chest and her fingers walked upwards to my chin. The dagger she had was lowered a bit allowing me to breath a bit easier. "My my. I like you already." I snickered at her and lifted my hand under her cloth covered chin. "The feeling's mutual sweetheart."

She giggled again then pushed me into a wall, earning a grunt from me. "Well. That was unexpected. You didn't need to-." I was interrupted by something crashing into my lips. Refocusing my eyesight, she was kissing me. The bandanna lowered enough for her to do so. I was taken aback. I had only wanted to mess around and now it seemed to be going a little too far.

We finally separated as she smirked up at my shocked expression and rolled her eyes. "Oh. Was that too much?" I touched my lips, still astonished at what just happened. I shook my head, my dark locks swirling around till I stopped and sighed at her. "Nah. Nothing I couldn't handle." I closed the distance again, now an inch away from her lips and gazed into her eyes, before kissing her again. I could feel her tense up in surprise but didn't move to stop. I pulled away, leaving her to narrow her eyes with a smirk, lift the bandanna over her face and turn away towards the other two. Both whom were shocked beyond belief. She snapped her fingers at the ogre. "Eldanir, follow him." I nodded and strolled behind him, keeping a fair distance behind, uneasy from before.

Moist, moldy scents wafted around us, as I was escorted to my room by the ogre. The dinging of pickaxes against the hardened underground rock whistled throughout the caverns into my eardrums, I slid past workers holding wooden planks on their shoulders, others with pails of ore; mined from the walls around them. This was until I looked up and gasped, stopping dead in my tracks.

What caught my attention so drastically was a massive juggernaut of a warship towering in front of me, peacefully floating in the underground lake below us. "Impressed?", the ogre asked, noticing my expression. " Master says will break all Stormwind, now come on already!" I snapped out my stupor hurried after him, fearing another hostile confrontation.

When we got to a small makeshift room he stopped, opened the door and shoved me in. I landed on my stomach, cursing out from the previous ordeal and now from the fall. He chuckled a dark tone before slamming the door behind him without another word. I rolled into a seated position and sneered at where he previously stood, before slowly lifting myself up to gaze around the room. It was small but cozy. It had a bed and a small table. The surrounding walls provided no barrier agains the chilly cavernous air outside but I shrugged it off. Countless journeys to Winterspring do that to you. I plopped down onto the surpisingly comfortable bed, leading my head to crash into the fluffy pillow engulfing my face.

I lay there on the makeshift bed, after I awoke, for what seemed for an hour. I groaned and turned moving around slightly to get a bit more comfortable. I kept thinking; what in Elune's name have I got myself into? I had just joined a massive criminal organization after only earlier today joined a detective force. The irony was kicking me in the face. I let out a long yawn but before I could get up, the doorknob turned. I tensed at the sudden noise bringing one hand up while the other pressed to the bed, need be to push me off.

My heart rate calmed when I say the woman from earlier. She winked at me, before quietly closing the door and trotting over to me. I raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Couldn't stay away?" She giggled at me, finally reaching me, and grabbed the hem of my collar. But instead of like before, she ripped off the tunic I wore, leaving me bare chested and a light blush. She pointed to the bed, ordering me to lay back down; which I did. In a swift motion that I couldn't even see, she was on my waist with a roll of bandage tape in her hand. I breathed a sigh of relief; now understanding her motive. She obviously noticed this.

She pulled down her mask and leaned over to hover over my face. I rolled my eyes as she kissed me. Lifting back up she proceeded to wrap my chest in bandages. Every time she touched the tender spot where I was hit, I growled in pain; my canines growing a bit more prominent. She noticed and as she continued she kissed the area. I was surprised but just laid back and let her continue. When she finished she looked back up at me with a look that made my eyes narrow; longing.

I finally spoke up. "Who are you anyway?" She sighed, still sitting on me before replying. "My name is Vanessa. Vanessa Vancleef." my eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as I stared up at her. "Y-You're his..." She nodded, a small tear beginning to grow in her eye. I took a deep breath and spoke to myself in my head. _I understand he was a criminal, but she was left without a father. How can I not fell terrible? _When I came back into the world, I saw her shivering. Not knowing what else to do I shot up and wrapped my arms around her. She stiffened at first but slowly brought her arms around me. I couldn't believe what I was doing; comforting a wanted criminal who had probably murdered countless people. Still, I couldn't feel a little bit sympathetic. She lost her father and from what I can figure out, she was doing this out of vengeance.

We sat there for a good ten minutes; the occasional sniff and gasp from her echoing around the room. I stroked her hair and did what I thought would work to relax her. Slowly she let go and leaned a bit back, separating. She looked up at me with puffy eyes before leaning up to kiss me. It wasn't with the passion she usually did it with. It was wet and gentle. A lot better in my own point of view. When we separated she mouthed a 'thank you' before lifting herself off of me and strolling towards the door. Just before she closed it, I heard her speak up. "Meet the Captain outside after you get ready. Then come meet me." I nodded and on queue, she closed the door behind her.

I let out a long drawn-out sigh, the tense air around me slowly draining out the door behind her. I slowly lifted off the bed and was about to follow suit and leave, but a small parcel on the table caught my eye. I walked over and held it in my hands. It was kind of heavy and the parchment paper it was wrapped in was scratched; threatening to rip. I placed it back down before shredding the top off and peering down at my 'gift'.

It was just just like my previous armor, but the leathers seemed to have a denser surface, perhaps against weapons. All were in a deep midnight tone and went very well on me. I slipped each piece over the light garments I wore and tied them tight. Satisfied with my looks, I ran a hand through my hair; messy as ever. I ruffled it a bit, allowing the front to cover one side of my face and the rest to dangle to my shoulders. I sighed again before turning and walking out the door.

As I walked outside, I followed a narrow path, passing various workers till I came to the opening leading to the warship. I shook my head with a smirk as I gazed up at it, until I was snapped out of my stupor. One of the crewman; a gruff looking human with a red cloth tied as a headband, washing the deck of the ship noticed me and yelled out towards the ship. "Oy captain, the elves awake!" I furrowed my brow at him; mostly confused at who he called out to. My answer presented itself in the form of a howl. Immediately after, I noticed a dark figure appear to pounce off the ship. My eyes followed him through the air till it made landing in front of me with a low stomp.

Piercing yellow eyes gazed down at me as I realized the source of the howl. The figure, or beast, was called a worgen. We had them in Darnassus. Resembling a cross between human and wolf, the hunched over creature was barely human. His body was covered in coarse, grayish-black fur with jagged claws and chipped teeth. He looked devoid of any emotion other than hunger and said emotion was directed at me. He sniffed me and spoke in low tone, raising the hair on my neck higher.

"You'll be wanted in Vanessa's crew. Since, I don't want anyone slowing down my mine." I narrowed my eyes, attempting a sneer at him. He pointed to the man who was washing the deck. "You! Bring him away!" The worgen grunted at me before stalking off. I glared at his back; canines prominent and growled. I was poked the man who called the worgen in an attempt to get my attention. I sighed, turned to him before following him deeper into the caverns away from the ship. "Screw him." I told him. "You get used to it" He joked.

These caverns, the human escorted me through, seemed to go on forever. Only the sparks from pickaxes making contact with the wall. The darkness seemed to almost slowly one up as you ventured further deeper inside. I could barely make out the red of the man's bandanna even as brightly colored as it was. We arrived at an opening, allowing me to view a lightened area filled with miners and priests rejuvenating them. Guess there wasn't any rest allowed. I turned to notice my faithful guide gone. Probably returning to his job.

I met eyes with the ogre from before and to my dismay, lumbered over to tower above me. I gulped down a bit of anxiety but took a breath, ready for anything he would throw at me. Surprisingly, one of his heads narrowed it's large glowing eye and pointed a finger at my chest. "That still hurt?" I wore the most confused expression, but nodded nonetheless. He turned slightly and shouted a set of obscenities at a nearby human. This of course caused him to come over in a rush; cheeks flustered red.

He wore a simple red robe and carried a fairly long staff with a cross emblazoned at the tip. He wiped the sweat from his matted black hair and quirked an eyebrow at the ogre, whom pointed his pudgy finger at me. "Heal elf. Then work." The order was blasted towards the human before the ogre tromped away from us. The human muttered a few curses under his breath then sighed, causing me to chuckle at the apparent distaste for their 'superior'. He cleared his throat and his fingers began to glow with a ray of light that radiated a small portion of the cavern. He then pointed said hand towards me.

I raised an eyebrow as his the glow faded from his fingers and he looked at me; confusion raking his features. Finally he spoke up in a surprisingly soft tone. "Why did he ask me to heal you?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you mean, why? To heal me." He rolled his eyes then pointed his finger at my chest. "You're completely healed. Why should I waist my efforts for nothing?" My jaw dropped but I shook my head and dismissed it. "Whatever. Just, tell me where Vanessa is." He raised an eyebrow at me, obviously bored with me, then pointed over to a passage leading to who knows where.

I turned a corner, giving the new area a good look-around. It was just the same as the other sections of this massive set of caverns. All it that was present was a small table, two chairs and a single candle sitting upon a stand on the table. In one of the chairs sat Vanessa; both elbows propped onto the table as she gazed into the flickering flame. My features softened I watched her before slowly edging to the seat across from. Here eyes didn't move but I knew she had noticed me from the start.

I sat across from her, attempting eye contact, but she continued keep her watch on the flames. Her face was resting on one fist as the other hand laid on the table. I covered the hand with mine and gently squeezed it. Her eyes finally rose to mine and I smirked. "Cmon. Smile for me." She attempted to hide her smile but failed, letting a smirk appear on her face. She squeezed my hand back. "Thanks." I breathed a sigh of relief before speaking up again. "You wasted to see me again?"

Her eyebrows rose as she understood what I was getting at and nodded. "Yes. We are going to be heading out after this to a place called Moonbrook." I tensed at the name. The very same town Horatio assigned me to scout. Horatio… I felt Vanessa squeeze my hand causing me to look up at her which she returned with one eyebrow quirked in confusion. I waved my hand, dismissing it and she shrugged before edging closer to me. She pointed to my chest and spoke. "Lift up your shirt again." I shrugged and did as she said, lifting the leather jerkin up, revealing my bandaged chest. She was next to me in an instant, moving her hands across my chest, causing me to tense up and blush.

She obviously noticed this and continued to massage my chest till she was on top of me while I was seated. Her bandanna was lowered and she was savagely attacking my lips with hers. She wasn't soft like before, only lust and beastly passion. I was shocked at how forward she had been, but shrugged it off an continued. She began to rub her chest to mine; cupping my face as she attacked my lips. The occasional moan reverberated through the room before we separated. Sweat patched both of us as we panted for breath.

Vanessa winked at me, giving me one last peck on the lips before resting her head on my chest. I stared aimlessly, my mind still attempting to catch up to the situation. She sighed and lifted her head to look at me. "We should get going." I just awkwardly nodded, causing her to giggle at me.

As we exited the mines, I adjusted my eyes to the harsh sunlight. I blinked a few times, before shaking my head and turned to Vanessa. The warmth of the sun greatly contrasted the cool damp mines. The dark leather did nothing to hide the sun's rays. Before we had traveled out the cavern, Vanessa had changed into the long black cloak. It was very similar to the one I had seen her wear when she met the ogre. This exit of mine was only a couple yards away from Moonbrook, so the walk wasn't long.

She pulled down the hood and she started to walk, her footsteps crunching the dead grass beneath her. "Eldanir, we travel to Moonbrook, I make the speech, and we leave. Simple as that." I quirked at eyebrow at her new attitude but shrugged nonetheless, which was all she needed. I couldn't shrug off this negativity looming off of her as we walked. Something disturbed me about it, but I put it in the back of my mind.

When we had arrived, Vanessa's preaching had begun to gather a fairly large crowd. I leaned against one of the nearby abandoned homes and sighed. I was just here to observe and guard. Nothing special at all. Halfway through the speech, my ears twitched and my head shoot up. I heard movement behind me, but stood still, ready for the surprise. I was forcefully pulled by my collar a behind the house I had leaned on by an unknown figure. I grunted and my canines grew longer as sneered at the force that pushed me to the wall. Then I froze, as I was looking into the dark eyes of Horatio. "Eldanir! By the Light! Where have you been?"

I shook my head and lifted a finger, telling him to stay. I looked over the edge of the wall to where Vanessa was and luckily she was still speaking. I turned back to the patiently waiting Horatio and sighed. "Cmon, it's not safe here. Lets move." He nodded and motioned to the beast I had not yet seen. It was a gryphon, causing me to smirk over at Horatio. We both got on and he took off. I looked back to the town and thought of Vanessa, but shook my head and looked on forward. Though I couldn't shake the ill-feeling in my chest.

While in the air I proceeded to explain my journey in the mines and to Moonbrook. I told him about Vanessa Vancleef, her crew, the goblins, ogres, the worgen, and the massive juggernaut warship. I left out the part on our relationship as I would believe he would assume it would compromise the situation. He shook his head and from what I could assume and from the wind, he cursed. "We need to tell King Varian. He'll know how to proceed with this." We rushed over to Horatio's gryphon and flew to Stormwind. I widened my eyes. _Stormwind!?_

I nudged him with a frantic look. "Horatio, I can't go to Stormwind." He returned me with one quirked eyebrow and a confused expression. "Why?" I then proceeded to explain who I really was and how I ran from home. He tapped the gryphon with his foot and suddenly, the beast plummeted. The wind blowing up into my face, causing my hair to flow up until we landed. I gave Horatio the stink-eye but what he did next surprised me. Before I could react, he hand sent a well earned blow into my jaw, causing me to crash to the ground. I cursed at him and rubbed my pained face. "The heck man!? Why did yo-?" He rushed me and grabbed my collar with both hands, glaring at me.

"How dare you!" I only stared at him wide-eyed; shocked at his behavior. "How dare you, as a child of two powerful alliance leaders, just leave! Not even that, but a child of one of the strongest races in Azeroth! Are you some kind of fool?" I looked down, unable to even meet his eye contact in shame. "I-I…" I trailed off as he growled at me. "Yknow Eldanir?" I raised an eyebrow; still not looking at him. "You're an idiot, but… you had to have one good reason for leaving. So Im not gonna let the guards catch you."

I looked up in shock. Here, an officer loyal to the Alliance disobeying orders. "Y-You mean it?" He nodded, now with a smirk. "Yep. Now cmon. I need to get the Defias info to Varian." I nodded as we returned to the back of the gryphon and flew off. Mid-flight, Horatio turned and handed me a long black cloak with a hood, with I graciously took. "Put that on, since you don't want your face to be seen. I'll just make up that you're my personal guard. Got it?" I placed the hood over my face and nodded. I ripped a small tear on each side, allowing my long purple ears to poke out.

Stormwind was not the place I wanted to be at the very moment. One, being a major city and hub for all races. Two, having a dock for a ship connecting Darnassus and Stormwind allowed kaldorei a haven here. The closer we got to the Royal Quarter, the closer we were to the docks; which meant closer to being found by the elven guards. We turned a sharp corner and walked into the throne room, where I noticed two individuals. Varian was obvious to pick out, with his bulky, royal, eagle crested equipment. The one next to him was an elf, which set me on edge.

As we got closer, my eyes widened under the cover of the hood. The elf; adorned in her own royal ranger regalia, was none other than Shandris. I lifted a hand and pulled the tip of the hood a bit more down and quietly followed Horatio. They noticed our arrival and turned to face us. "Varian" Horatio said in a low tone. "It's what we've feared. The Defias; they've returned." Varian's chiseled facial features took a turn to one of a grave expression. He took a deep breath and responded. "How? Vancleef is dead. Who could be their leader?" That's when Horatio looked down at his feet. "Vancleef had a daughter. Vanessa. She's even more sinister than her father." I stiffened at the mention of Vanessa. Now focusing on how she would have taken my disappearance. I sighed, then returned my focus to the others.

Horatio looked up "Varian, I've gotten the People's Militia to protect Sentinel Hill, and some will head to the Deadmi..." Varian quietly silenced him with a raise of the hand and turned away with his hands behind him. Horatio stopped, awaiting his king's response. "There is not time to waste. We'll send a small elite force to take her down and end this once and for all." He turned. "They will be in Sentinel Hill before you are. I suggest you get going." Before we could respond, he turned and left us to ourselves.

Both Horatio and I sighed, but as I turned to make my way, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I kept my face hidden, as Shandris turned me back towards her. "Excuse me. I can see by the ears, you're a brother, so I need to ask you something. I apologize but we have a missing person. The son of Tyrande and Malfurion. I made a long drawn-out sigh before shrugging. I spoke in a fake low tone and with a simple. "No." She narrowed her glowing blue eyes at me. "Take off the hood." I tilted my head to the side and chuckled, still in the darker tone. "And why should I do that?"

She huffed and crossed her arms under her chest. "I am your superior. Now take off the hood." I placed a finger to my chin, still with the hood covering my features and made a mock thinking pose. "Y'know what? I don't care." I turned away from the sneering female but she appeared in front of me, glave in hand. I sighed, slowly easing my hand down to my dagger before flicking it up into the air; out of its holster. I caught it midair; holding it backhanded and tilted my head to the side again. "Back off Feathermoon."

Horatio backed off from us, allowing the conflict to go on. She sneered at me and growled out a response. "Rogue huh? Pfft. No wonder you aren't following your superior." I chuckled at her causing one of her eyebrows to raise in confusion. "Now c'mon Feathermoon. Don't be so bloodthirsty. You're acting like an or-." I felt myself crash into the white-painted brick behind me and grunted in pain. She before me in a flash and her glave pressed hard against my jugular. She spat venom into my face and glared up at me. "You compare me to one of those beasts, you lose your throat. Now…" To my dismay, she flicked up the hood and spent a good five seconds gazing at me. "Eldanir!?"

* * *

**Ooooh! Cliffhanger! Yeah. I'm gonna leave you guys with that to stay on. Like I always say. Reviews and suggestions are very welcome. Please post them in the review section. I appreciate it. Well, see ya later. I'll be back with Arc 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All the stuff related to World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard Et.! It is not mine! SO please do not sue me!**

**WOOOO! We are back! Bet you guys didn't expect a steamy relationship between Eldanir and Vanessa, huh? Well now after we left off with our hero he had just met up with Shandris. Here is the next Arc. And I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She was tearing up in front of me, clutching my hood in balled fists. "You're really here. I'm not dreaming." I slowly nodded as she pulled me into a warm hug. "I can't believe it. My little Eldanir is going to finally we home." I tensed at the word, shaking my head and confusing her. "I'm not coming back Shandris. Not now at least."

Instead of the comforting smile what previously sported her face, she scowled at me. "What do you mean, not coming back? The hell you are!" She let go of the hood and made an attempt to grab me by the hair. I swiftly maneuvered my head and slide to the side and glared at her. She turned, venom now dripping from her lips as she spoke.

"Your parents are on the verge of madness. You're the only child they have ever had and they don't want to lose you." I rolled my eyes, only edging her on a bit more. "Shandris, I want you to send a message. Tell them their son is alive and well and that I will return..." She perked up, her eyes slightly wider at the statement but I held my hand up to stop her.

"...one day. I have things I need to do before I come back." Her anger returned in full force as she tackled me to the floor. She had both my hands behind my back as she sat on my stomach. "I will bring you back broken if I have to."

I sighed, muttering 'what a pain' under my breath before taking action. I bucked my hips, shocking her from the sudden movement, and took advantage. I brought my legs up enough to wrap around her waist and wrenched them back, taking her with them.

I flipped up to my feet and gazed down at her. Her disheveled dark hair covered most of her face as she glared up at me. She slowly eased herself up and brushed the dust clinging to her garbs. She scoffed at me waving a hand as she walked off of the exit. "Do as you wish. But know that they will try to get you back, however possible." With that, she disappeared.

I turned to Horatio, who simply shrugged. I rubbed the back the my head and grinned, slightly embarrassed. "That went well." His tone was laced with sarcasm as he trudged past me motioning for me to follow. I chuckled to myself before following suit.

As we arrived in Sentinel Hill, we were greeted by by a tall stern looking man adorned with a royal set of armor. Gryan Stoutmantle, leader of the People's Militia. "So, you're the one Varian chose to be the lead." His voice sounded like sandpaper rubbing against stone. He looked me up and down, grunting with a roll of the eyes. "Well, at least you're something. Come and greet your teammates."

He motioned for me to follow him to the inn. A small shelter of a building filled with beds and various individuals of different professions. Paladin here. Mage there. we walked to the back and I noticed an unusual group of individuals relaxing on beds. Gryan only motioned to them and left me standing awkwardly, to which their eyes were set on me.

I waved a small hand mustering a "yo" to them as one of them stood up from his obviously comfortable seat. His appearance shocked me the most; Draenei. Big ole goat people is what I called them. He was of a stocky build, adorned with gold and silver plating and purple shards floating from various sections of the armor. His long pale blonde hair was tied into a ponytail, that hung loosely down his shoulder.

He walked up to me and almost slammed his palm onto my shoulder, causing me to almost buckle from the sudden force. I raised an eyebrow at him with a frown as he laughed to himself. "I guess you are the famous, Eldanir. Yes?" I narrowed my eyes. "Famous." He nodded, now with a smirk. "You went into the Deadmines alone and lived to tell the tale. That's a feat."

I mulled it over in my head. I guess it really is a feat in itself. I perked up now curious. "Who are all of you?" He made an O with his lips, now realizing my predicament. "My apologies friend. My name is Leimortus. Call me Lei. Paladin, wield the Light, fight for good, came from Outland, and stuff like that. I'm the leader of this group, so, try and keep up."

I quirked an eyebrow at him, and smirked. "Whatever." He rolled his eyes and pointed to a human woman sitting on a bed. She was polishing, possibly the biggest axe I had laid eyes on. She wore a sleeveless, blood red mail cuirass that matched the rest of her armor. The axe sported a skull when the handle met the back ends of the two blades and gleamed in the sunlight that leaked through the window.

She looked up and just stared at me for a second before shrugging and going back to her work. "Names Skylia. Gladiator from Dustwallow Marsh. Anyway, I'm just backing you up in the group. Don't slow me down sparky." Leimortus bent over to whisper in my ear. "She is kinda odd." I nodded then noticed a gnome over to my right.

He sat on the bed across from Skylia, reading a tome as big as he was. He was as big as any other gnome but his taste in clothing was outrageous. He wore a plain dark lavender robe with one shoulder-pad covered in a thick sheet of ice. The other was a rock slab with glowing magma covering most of it. It was a miracle the whole inn wasn't set aflame. To top it off, the symbol of a golden eye was adorned on his chest.

Lei spoke up, motioning to the gnome. "This is Lockfiz Freezeflame. Mage of the Kirin Tor. He came with me, all the way from Dalaran, up in Northrend. Northrend. The damned northern landmass that housed the birthplace of the Scourge. I had heard stories from veterans in Darnassus. I refocused on Lockfiz, who was at my feet looking up at me and one pudgy hand extended towards me. I shook it with a smile as he did the same.

Next, Lei pointed to a figure resting against the wall. His face was covered by a large leather top hat but his figure was very familiar. I stepped back automatically as he raised his head to look at me. Glowing yellow eyes gazed over at me as he snorted a 'hello' at me. I gulped, the memories of the last worgen encounter I had, rushing through my brain lobes, before shaking my head and cleared my vision.

"Meet Sil'var Alekson. And his friend down their next to him is called Stormclaw." From the looks of it, the creature next to him was a spirit beast. He was a transparent sky blue as bolts of electricity coursed along what would be his fur. He raised his head, snorted like his master, then returned to his nap. Sil'var was dressed in a leather set that matched his hat and a long black overcoat. He leaned back to the wall bringing his hat over his face, thus ending any attempt at conversation.

I turned back to Lei, who was casually lounging on his bed, yawning. I noticed the late afternoon sun setting, signaling the start of night and shrugged to myself. Better get some sleep. We are probably setting out towards the Deadmines. I shrugged off my jerkin and boots, leaving me in only my pants and crawled onto my bed. The soft cotton seemed to soothe my tired body, as the moment my head touched the pillow, I was out. The last thought was hoping Vanessa would be safe.

I awoke looking around me in the pitch black room. It was probably two, maybe three in the morning. The sound of different pitches of snores could be heard echoing throughout the inn as I slowly eased myself up. My feet made contact with the rough wooden floor as I tiptoed out of the door.

For a while I just sat there, leaning back and forth on the fence outside, staring up at the moon. It's bright silver rays beamed down and illuminated the area around me. The air was cool, and calmed my senses. Several fires littered the hill indicating the soldiers' tents. I look up at the moon and one thought intruded my mind. Vanessa. I couldn't get her out of my head and a longing feeling of regret loomed into the back of my head.

What snapped my out of my trance was a small ball of light, hovering in front of me. I looked around and to my surprise, no one had noticed it. I turned back and the ball began to take on another form; an elf. She had long blue-green hair and wore a simple pearl-white robe. The orb of light was now an image of my mother. "Mom?"

"Good to see you again, my son." I gulped, wide-eyed at the image. Her voice was exactly and her expression sent shivers up my spine. "Do you have any idea how much we panicked about you? Do you even understand how much your little stunt scared us? You could've at least left a message or told us!" I looked down in shame but breathed out slowly, raising my head to look at her. My eyes now filled with determination.

"This is my path mother. I have found something I love. I found a world to explore and enjoy. I found someone that I lo-" I stopped myself and stared wide-eyed at the sky. I had almost said I loved Vanessa. But did I? Could I truly like her? She smiled at me and giggled at my blush. "Looks like my son is finally growing up. Who is the lucky lady?" My blush deepened as I turned away, crossing my arms over my chest. "No one. She is just girl I know."

She rolled her eyes with a sarcastic 'uh huh' before walking up and surprising me with a hand on my shoulder. "Just do what you love. And I mean everything. While Furion is still a bit hesitant of your decision, I support you. But I swear, if you die..." A creepy grin appeared on her face. "...I will revive you and you won't get any relief from me." I nodded furiously as she turned away.

"Well, I must be going Eldanir. Please drop by sometime. We do miss you." I nodded to the specter as she slowly disappeared into the night; the light vanishing and leaving me at the fence. A small tear flowed down my eye before bring my sleeve up to wipe it away. I stretched my arm and sighed. I should get back to bed. I quietly made my way back into the cabin and plopped onto my bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

The five of us walked along the road, south towards the town of Moonbrook. I could already see the town hall in the distance towering over the other buildings. Lei walked next to me, his black face mask covering his nose and mouth as he turned his head to me. "So, you say there is an entrance in the lower levels of the barn?" I nodded and he shrugged at me, hefting the massive crystal mace of his on his shoulder. "Cool, let's get there then."

Skylia's voice perked up behind us. "Easy Lei. From records, you have been known to be one reckless soldier. Don't mess this up." He rolled his eyes and continuing to walk along the dusty road. Lei and I stuck to the front, Skylia and Lock in the middle as Var took the rear. I tightened the belt holding my daggers and newly acquired throwing knives as the thought of Vanessa never left my mind.

When we arrived at the barn, we had made our way past multiple homeless citizens praying for assistance. Shrugging them off, I signaled the group to follow me throughout the caverns, venturing deeper and deeper into the darkened tunnels. The familiar moldy smell filling my nose as I escorted them towards a large opening. We had tracked it down to the back end of the tunnel and I breathed slowly. We had entered the Deadmines.

Lei moved a bit closer and whispered to me. "Be on your guard. These bastards are tricky." I nodded to him and signaled for everyone to follow. "I remember these passages. Just stay behind me. Lei watch my six. Skylia, my three." I could feel both both them tap my shoulder in affirmation as I quietly sped forward.

I froze mid step, causing the group to do the same. Slowly, I tilted my head to turn the corner and observe the area. Around 8-9 individuals. Two were unarmed ogres and the rest were kobolds armed with a simple pick axe. I turned back to Lei and whispered. "Nine. Two ogres. Rest kobolds. Ogres unarmed." He nodded and motioned for Sil'var. The worgen let his pet stay as he approached us.

"Var, multishot. Eldanir, knives. Rid the kobolds." We nodded, as he loaded around four bullets into his rifle. I brought up two in one hand and one in the other. In a swift motion I rid of us of three while Sil'var took care of the rest. Sadly, his bullets weren't as quiet as my knives, resulting in the ogres to charge us; roaring their puny heads off.

What shocked me was how quick Lei and Skylia moved. Him with his hammer raised to crush the ogre's skull while she had her axe low to slice the other right through. She successfully ripped the ogre a new one as he crumbled to the floor in a bloody heap with her axe on her shoulder, dripping with a fresh coat.

Lei wasn't so lucky, as his crystalline mace was blocked by the struggling ogre. This only caused Lei to smirk as he let the handle slide through his hands. Instantly he gripped the weapon backwards and plunged the spear-like protrusion on the end forward. The ogre was skewered and let out a gurgled moan before dropping dead to the ground like his companion.

Lei gripped his mace, pulling it with him, as he and Skylia turned to face us with grins. I rolled my eyes as I heard a roar from the tunnel leading away from us. I flicked my daggers up and held them backhanded; ready for the threat. Unfortunately, no threat arrived and I lowered my hands, looking back at the group. I nodded to them before signaling to follow. We weren't done yet.

The minute we entered the next room, a pit of rage bubbled in my core. I sneered at the individual standing before us. The ogre, Glub'tok. My ill-intent was sensed by Lei as he placed a hand on my shoulder, asking what was the matter. I sighed, looking over at the group. "In that room is the Foreman, a larger than normal ogre-mage who, what I assume, is incredibly powerful." Lock only scoffed with a casual smirk. "Let's see how he manages with a Kirin tor." His eyes began to glow as I sensed his anticipation to face a mage like himself. I chuckled at the gnome's antics and nodded.

"Lei, I need you to grab his attention, while Skylia looks for an opening. Var, I need you to send in Stormclaw as well. You and Lock can provide support from afar. I will look for an opening myself and finish him off with something I brought along."I lifted up a small bottle with a vile, green-colored liquid sloshing around inside it. "I had several of these brought along to finish off any more powerful foes faced along the way. A special, reunion present." I smirked at them before getting into position. I held up my hand for them to wait, then brought it forward.

From my perspective, the things Glub'tok wasn't expecting was a roaring draenei charging him along with a axe wielding woman doing the same. He, surprising me, quickly got himself up and brought his hands up to block the blow from Lei. When the draenei attempted the move he performed beforehand with the other ogre, Glub'tok only maneuvered enough for it to parry Skylia's axe.

Suddenly, Stormclaw appeared behind him in one high leap and brought it's jaws in a bone crushing lock on his shoulder. The ogre-magi desperately swung around to rid himself of said weight and was successful only with a chunk of skin ripped from him. The blood drenched Stormclaw landed beside Skylia and Lei, ready to attack again. Bullets and bolts of fire and frost littered the area around Glub'tok as he exchanged blows with the three in front of him.

Blood seeped from his wounds as he battered away the three in melee range with a multitude of fire and frost hand-to-hand combat. Occasionally, he threw a couple of arcane 'blossoms', keeping Lock and Var on their toes. I was crouched in the dark over the side, making my way over to his backside. Luckily, the others were keeping his attention, so his backside was open for offense.

As soon as I was in range, I leaped onto his back; wrapping my arms around his one-eyed head. His anger was forced towards me, as he whipped from side to side in an effort to rid of the extra weight. I slowly brought the venom-drenched dagger from my side and plunged it into his neck, immediately bringing him to his knees. I switched hands and jabbed it into the other head, amplifying the potency.

His legs buckled beneath him; paralysis ensnaring his movement, allowing me to slip off and appear in front of him. The two heads slowly lifted to glare at me while one word was muttered in my direction. "Elf." I smirked, before bring my leg up, then slamming the heel into his chest. The new amount of power forced his body to fall to the ground, dead. I turned back to the others, determination the only emotion showing, and signaled to follow. "Let's finish this." They nodded and we continued our pursuit of Vanessa.

As we journeyed through the damp, dark, cavernous mines, we encountered more foes along the way. Goblin forge-works, the mast room, and finally the cove that held their massive juggernaut of a ship. Familiar faces appeared throughout them; the goblin from before, a gargantuan equivalent of the mechanical beast I faced in Westfall and the worgen admiral.

Breathing heavily from the last fight with the worgen lying dead at our feet, I glanced over at Lei who had just cast a holy spell to heal us. It wasn't much but I pushed myself up and wiped away blood from the slash on my cheek I received earlier. I shrugged off my fatigue and stepped over the dead body of a murloc. The creature rushed us when the worgen fell, shouting bloody murder in whatever language it spoke. Lei gave it an intrigued look before crushing it between his mace and the ground. I let out a snort of laughter before Var caught whiff a scent; aiming his rifle at the corner of the cabin. "Step out slowly. Or I blow your head off."

I froze as the shadow slipped into view. Vanessa stood before us wither her arms crossed under her chest. Lei and Skylia stood to my sides, weapons raised, while Lock and Var had magic ready and rifle cocked. I could hear Stormclaw growling at her, as I stared wide-eyed at her. "V-Vanessa…" She only smirked at me, running a hand through her hair with a sigh. "Tsk. Tsk. Eldanir. You were such a good little man." Lei gathered a ball of light in his hands, ready to fire. "Vanessa Vancleef! By order of King Varian Wrynn, you are to die here and now!"

I whipped my head to Lei with a look of shock that only Vanessa seemed to notice, as I heard her 'hmpf'. "Sadly, Mr. Paladin, I will not be eliminated today. Try another time." Lei growled at her; the light growing ever brighter as he gripped his mace. "Like I will let you!" He made a running start towards her but she simply faded out of existence, resulting in his swing to miss and crash into the floorboards of the ship. He desperately looked around for her, only to turn around with a look of aggravation, narrowing his eyes at the ground as he walked towards us.

"Sil'var, can you or Stormclaw pick up anything?" On queue, both of them sniffed the air in search of her scent still roaming the area, but sadly they both shook their heads. Lei sighed, as Skylia placed a hand on his plated shoulder. "Cmon Lei. We completely wiped out her military force and only she remains. We will catch her. Maybe not today, but eventually, we will." He nodded, yet his face didn't show it as he tromped away with Skylia tailing him. Lock scurried along with them as Var looked back at me and spoke in his usual husk voice. "What about you?"

I looked away and sighed. "Ill stay here a bit longer, but I will catch up later. Don't worry for me." He nodded his canine head and motioned for Stormclaw to follow as they tailed the rest of the group. I quietly stood there for a good minute before falling against one of the walls of the cabin; my body sliding down till I sat on the deck with my legs straight out in front. I let my head fall back and hit the wall with a 'thump' and sighed as I looked up at the hanging stalactite; the occasionally drop of moisture falling from them.

One manage to pelt on to my forehead as I continued to sit silently. "Vanessa, I'm sorry…" "I know." My eyes widened as I looked down to see Vanessa standing in front of me, hands on her hips, in all her glory. She giggled at my expression before dropping herself onto my lap and pressing her forehead to mine. "I know you didn't want to hurt me in the end. I forgive you, a little."

I surprised her with a hug, pulling her close to me as she let out a small 'eep'. "Vanessa, I think...and I don't know really...I love you." Her eyes widened as she looked away, obviously taking my confession into account. I held my breath, awaiting her response in hope. She finally turns back to me and brought her bandanna down to plant a passionate kiss onto my lips. It lasted a good few minutes until it ended with her lying against my chest over my lap kissing my cheek every so often.

"Eldanir. Ever since my father's death I was only shown kindness once; by a old couple. Then the world around me showed not a care to me and pushing me back to the dusty ground to die. You were one of the only people who showed me kindness. That, sweetheart, is why I love you too." I tightened my grip around her and sighed in bliss bending my head down to kiss her lips.

"I'm glad. But there is just one problem..." She quirked an eyebrow at me in confusion. " ...you're a wanted criminal. How do we get you out of here to the real world?" She sighed and lifted herself out of my grasp to look in my eyes. "Eldanir. I cannot forgive the acts those people did to my father or the ignorance of Wrynn to our starving people."  
I sighed at her and placed my head in my hand.

"Vanessa, the only reason he killed your father was for his crimes. Now I know of the stonemasons. I know they were cheated out. But that ignorant behavior is gone. Those bastards have suffered or we gone. For the homeless in Westfall, take a good look around you. That war in Northrend was everyone's war. Without the Alliance's help, the undead would run rampant and you all be dead. Now he has to worry about a massive crazed dragon on the loose. He has always been trying to keep you safe."

She took in my whole speech; looking away with her finger to her chin and thought to herself. She let out a long breath, I guess determining her answer and looked over at me. "Eldanir. If I leave and go with you under another name and look, will you show me proof?" I widened my eyes at her, not expecting that answer, but nodded my head. She shrugged then dropped her shoulder guards along with her tabard and red bandanna.

She held up a hand and disappeared into the cabin that the murloc first charged in. When she returned, she now wore an almost copy of my armor but a bit more form fitting and smiled over at me. "Ready to go?" I smiled at her and lifted myself up; grabbing her hand as we headed towards the exit.

* * *

**And that is that! I'll get onto the next chapter in no time. The Clan's Rebirth is coming in full force in a week or so. Get ready for th follow up and new chapter of these two stories. Thanks again and post them reviews please! Cya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All the stuff related to World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard Et.! It is not mine! SO please do not sue me!**

**WOOOO! We are back! That chapter was hell'a fun to write. Well now after we left off with our hero he had just cleared the entire Deadmines and was reunited with Vanessa after a long a convincing conversation. Here is the next Arc. And I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As we exited the familiar side exit of the Deadmines, I turned to Vanessa, who was still clutching my hand and smiled down at her. She was remarkably tall for a human, slightly taller than a normal night elven woman, but still shorter than me. She returned my smile with a kiss before pulling my arm with her as she ran across the dusty plains to the sandy beaches below us.

When our steps were slowed from the sand around us, she stopped and pointed over at the nearing jungle-looking area I recognized immediately; Stranglethorn Vale. A slight shiver went down my spine at the thought of being stuck in a jungle with hundreds of trolls. Vanessa caught the tense air around me and gave my shoulder a playful jab before jogging ahead of me towards the jungle; motioning me to follow.

Stranglethorn Vale. The beauty of the jungle and vegetation always used to amaze me and yet it still doesn't today. The variety of creatures inhabiting the vale are as beautiful as they are dangerous. Basilisks, gorillas, crocolisks, raptors and others all had their unique spark in the eyes of an elf. Vanessa wasn't as amazed as I was, only raising an eyebrow at my dumbstruck face with joy and shook her head at me.

We traversed the jungles for only a day and a half with our speed, blazing over bridges, past unresponsive jaguars, and evading troll packs along the way. Though I was more settled to combat than Vanessa, she persuaded me to keep it in check and stay to a more subtle journey. We stayed in the shadows, rarely coming upon any force to harm us.

When we arrived at the cape city of Booty Bay I suggested we take a room at the inn since the boat had not returned yet and it being late afternoon. She shrugged and wrapped her arm around mine and kissed my cheek, earning hoots and whistles from those around us. "Do you always have to be this flirty?" She nodded up at me with an innocent expression, causing me to sigh and lead her to the inn.

I threw the goblin at the counter a bit more gold than the cost of the one-bed room we rented as he called out a very gracious 'thank you.' For some reason, Vanessa was in my arms, bridal style, as I fell to the mattress with her now on top of me. She looked down at me with those predatory eyes of hers and licked her lips. I groaned up at her, rubbing my eye and running a hand through my disheveled black hair. "C'mon Vanessa. I'm tired, can we just sleep for once."

She put a finger to her chin, mulling it over before surprising me by crashing her lips to mine in a passionate kiss. When we separated for air, I lifted an eyebrow at her as she continued to kiss my neck. "We should go get a drink." She managed an "uh huh" as I lifted her off of me and held up and waved a finger at her. "Later."

We sat at the very loud bar with a drinking contest on one side while their was drunk poker game on the other. I shook my head as Vanessa rested her head on my shoulder with a sigh. The bartender, a calm looking Orc woman with one long black braid, was drying out a mug as she gave a toothy grin over at us, earning a confused look from me. I downed the bitter tasting ale and dropped the mug to the table as she explained. "What's on your mind, handsome? Other than the beauty on your arm and the locals hoots at you."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, glancing over at Vanessa then turning back. "Eh, just tired. Been traveling for days to get here. When does the boat come back anyway?" She shrugged. "I think tomorrow, pretty sure. Where you comin' from?" I cracked my neck and stifled out a 'Stormwind.' She raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement as another person sat down next to Vanessa.

From what I could make out, he was drunk as I could smell the foul smelling odor from here. He was a scruffy looking human with dirty blonde hair in a ponytail. Vanessa had finally let go and was peacefully sipping her cup of water when he slurred at her. "Hey giiirlie-hic? Why dontcha jush' ditch the elfie her, an come back wit' ush?" She glanced over at him with a bored look before plainly shaking her head and continued to drink.

He wasn't going to have this, I guess, as he muttered something incomprehensible and made a grab for her arm. I had already knew what would happen next so I stayed back and watched. Before anyone could blink, Vanessa had him on the ground with one hand behind his back as she stood on top of him. A couple of bruisers came in with questionable looks before shrugging and hefting the unconscious drunk out.

Vanessa flicked a hand through her hair and winked at me as she strolled back up to her room, purposely taunting me. I sighed and rested my head in my hand as the bartender shrugged. "Well, she sure is something." I smirked before downing my ale and tossing over a gold that she graciously appreciated, and strolled over to our room.

I flopped down onto the flimsy mattress next to Vanessa who immediately rolled over to cuddle into my chest, causing me to smile. "You're a lot different than before. You know the, Mrgh! Great and vicious criminal, Mrgh." She pouted up at me and pinched my cheek earning a light curse from me. "I wasn't like that. Was I?" I quirked an eyebrow at her. "You ever listen to yourself?" She rolled her eyes before resuming her cuddle session with my chest.

I sighed in bliss as I finally realized I found what I was searched for when I had first left home. She was laying right next to me. The woman I could honestly say that I loved. As I turned back to her, I found that she had already fallen asleep stuck to me. I laughed silently before carefully lifting the blanket to cover us as I followed her into the dream world.

_~The Next Morning~_

After we awoke, we awoke to a loud bell ringing in our ears. Vanessa was the first to lift herself up, yawning with her arms in all directions. I pushed myself off the mattress and began to dress. The bell signaled the arrival of the boat to the Ratchet, so we need to arrive on time. I glanced to Vanessa, who had just about finished and followed me out of the hotel room.

When we finally walked onto the docked ship, we were joined by two other individuals. A forsaken man with a bright orange mohawk and an orc who grumbled about sharing a boat with Alliance members. The forsaken seemed nice enough as he offered a wave to us and clambered over. "Oh don't mind the big oaf. He is just a bit hot-headed. Names Cartol, nice to meet you two."

I raised an eyebrow at the surprisingly content behavior of the forsaken, but took his extended bony hand and shook it. He gave Vanessa a small bow which she returned with a bow of her own before he noticed my expression. "Hah, I get it a lot. Everyone thinks all forsaken are blight-crazy masochists. Hah. That's rich. I am one of the calm and cheerful types. I embraced undeath and am living it up." We all burst out laughing at the irony of the man's statement.

He motioned to the cabins and gave a fake yawn. "Well, I'm gonna get some rest. You two have fun." He gave extra emphasis on the word as he winked at me before walking into the cabin. I glanced at Vanessa who was giggling at me as I rolled my eyes at the undead man. "He sure was fun. First forsaken I've met." I smirked at her and nodded. "Quite a comedian."

Out of nowhere, the orc emerged from the cabin, squinting for a second from the sudden light hitting his eyes. He turned his face to me and scrunched his face at both Vanessa and I before walking past us to the bow of the ship. I sighed and glanced after him. "This will be a long ride." Vanessa only giggled at me. "Don't worry, I'll beat him to a pulp if he misbehaves." I rolled my eyes as we walked into the cabin.

_~Insert long and arduous ship travel~_

When we arrived in the burning temperature filled landscape of the Barrens, the ship docked in Ratchet. The seaside, Goblin town bustled with activity of both Horde and Alliance. Surprisingly, it reminded me of a smaller version of Booty Bay. I stepped off onto the wooden planks of the dock and breathed in the still familiar salty air I to my lungs.

I noticed Cartol near a gryphon master, who offered a small wave for us to come over. He sighed; his visible ribcage lifting then descending as he offered me a bony hand. "It was good to meet you Eldanir, you too Vanessa." I took his hand as she waved at him. "We hope to see you some time Cartol. Hopefully not on the battlefield." He gave a nod, before lifting himself on the wyvern he had previously rented.

As it flapped its wings, blowing air to our faces, it rose and faced the looming stronghold to the north. Cartol gave another wave before the beast shoot forwards; surpassing me with the speed. I looked a Vanessa who was patiently waiting for me. I pointed to the north, away from the structure Cartol had flew to and spoke up. "We have two options. Fly to Astrannar or walk there."

She gave me a look that plainly said "Are you kidding me?" as I laughed at her. I signaled the goblin who perked up at my request. "Where ya going you two? And it will cost double for two." I sighed, pulling out a few gold and handing them to the goblin. "Astrannar." He lifted an eyebrow at us but shrugged and pointed to a gryphon behind him.

As we mounted the hybrid beast he stopped us with a wave of the hand. "Erm, sir? You paid more than what I asked." I shook my head, slightly surprised at an honest goblin. "Keep it." With that, the gryphon pushed off the ground and flew away leaving a shrugging goblin.

The landscape we flew over looked as dead as Westfall. The golden plains stretched across the landscape as we passed occasional Orc settlement. The dusty grasses seemed to be burnt and dead. The beasts that called this land home found any bit of shade to hide themselves from the beating sun. Herds of zhevra galloped through the plains, leaving dust on their tails. Lions prowled from the safety of the shade and awaiting passing prey for them.

As we neared the forests of Ashenvale, the environment took a drastic turn; as towering oaks and pines dotted the landscape. The ground took on a familiar green as the forests were flourished then the barren terrain. My stomach tightened from the memories washing through my mind from exploring these very same forests. Chasing wildlife, hunting with Shandris, stalking orc patrols and my childhood whipped through my eyes in an instant.

Vanessa turned, noticing my tense body features and gave me a reassuring smile, kissing my chin before turning back to the front. What we weren't prepared for came almost in the blink of an eye. A sharp whistling pierced the air as I slowly turned my head to the noise and my eyes widened in shock. Before I could make a move, the beast we had been hit.

I grabbed Vanessa in one hand, before carefully rising to two feet and pushing off the descending creature. Our landing was the least bit soft as I hit the nearest oak with my shoulder-blade; feeling it nearly pop out of its socket. I grunted in pain, clutching Vanessa to my chest to cushion her impact till we slid to a stop on one of its branches.

Blood seeped from my mouth as I felt a broken rib but shook off the pain to check on a winded woman in my arms. We stood on the branch motionless as we heard movement below us; an orc pack. Around five total searching the grounds near the fallen gryphon for the missing passenger. One of them glanced back to the others and spoke in an unknown tongue, probably orcish, to the others.

I held my breath as I held a hand over Vanessa's, I brought another hand to a throwing knife fastened to a strap on my chest. Holding it a bit higher; ready to pounce if necessary. I tensed my body and prepared to flick said blade to the nearest orc neck, but thankfully my prayers were answered.

They moved in a group away from us and from what I guessed, they had given up the chase. I finally breathed out slowly, lowering my hand from Vanessa as we relaxed. I tapped Vanessa and pointed to the ground to which she carefully landed on the soft grasses below us without a sound. I waited for her signal and crouched down on the branch supporting me.

I heard a high-pitched whistle and pushed off the branch to land in a groaning heap on the lush green space of the forest floor. Clenching my aching shoulder in pain as Vanessa came to my side, I froze upon see in the scenery around me. On one side; the green and purples of the forest I had grown up in as a child that filled my nose of earthy and peaceful scents. On the other was what shocked me.

The hissing sounds of blades and gears echoed throughout the area. It was no longer a dark green of of the forest floor but now a pale, deathly orange-brown. All vegetation was wiped out except for a few lone trees as lumbering orcs carried piles of lumber to their fortress. The orcish Horde had brought down it's assault full-force and leveled the landscape. A slash and burn to the life we shared a bond to as Kaldorei.

Tears filled my eyes as I stared into the once fertile land that I could've called home. Vanessa rubbed my shoulder, trying to comfort me but it was no use. "These savages have crossed the line. For decades we have tried and tried to come to terms. But this goes to far." My voice was boiling with rage as I stared daggers at the ignorant fools believing this action was perfectly fine.

Suddenly, I was alerted to a cry from Vanessa behind me, causing my heart to jump and I began to turn my head. Before I could react, the butt end of an object made contact with my head and ribs, forcing me to the ground. I could taste a large amount of blood in my mouth; hacking out the crimson liquid and turning the green a dark color. Vanessa's muffled efforts to escape faded out of my ear as I passed out, darkness clouding my vision.

_~Some time later~_

I awoke, tied to a fairly large tree, tasting the bitter flavor of blood as I looked up to be then forced back down as a fist collided with my cheek. I gazed, hazy-eyed, up at my presumed captor and met eyes with a very intimidating orc. A broad jaw that support two long tusks and glaring brown eyes, sporting the traditional red and bone-white spiked armor. He pressed the dull end of his axe to my neck and lifted my head to look at him. The same group that I had seen before.

He spoke in a low broken common. "Why you here?" I coughed up a few amounts of blood, feeling more running down my face and clinging to my hair. "Gryphon crash." He seemed to register my answer and turned back to another to speak to them in orcish. At once, one of them came over holding an unconscious Vanessa with her arms behind her back.

I growled loudly, my eyes glowing with rage as my canines became like fangs. "Bastards." The orc who spoke to me grinned with his two tusks and pointed at Vanessa. "Love?" I managed my eyes to raise to his as I glared daggers at him. He merely shrugged as another pulled a knife to her neck, promptly awakening her. She growled, moving about in his grasp but to no avail.

"You die. She don't." Both our eyes widened at the order. I glanced at Vanessa who promptly shook her head, gazing at me with tearing eyes. I breathed in ragged breaths before managing a small nod. The orc's grin grew even larger as the other tossed Vanessa to the ground with a thump. One of them struck a blow to my face, earning more blood to flow from my mouth before another threw an uppercut to my gut. Copious amounts of the crimson liquid spurted from my lips with every strike.

I could faintly hear Vanessa's cries to me, but were shut out with each strike. At one point, I thought the tree would split with each blow, but stood unmoving. When I was on the verge of death, a piercing roar emitted through the woods; effectively freezing the onslaught. Through my hazy visage, they brought their weapons up, facing the source of said animalistic shout.

It was for nothing when a familiar whistling cut through the air; a hail of arrows bored into the group of orcs, killing them instantly. A feminine voice suddenly alerted me. "For the son of our leaders, you aren't very smart for being captured so easily." A figure, whom I guess spoke out, landed in front of me, turning to face me so I got a good look at her.

She was a night elf, that was for sure, standing with one hand on her hip, a bow in the other and smiling down at me. From what I could guess, she was average height, with our people's natural purple skin, glowing silver eyes, equally purple hair and dark blue crane markings on her face. She wore a unusual silvery set of armor that had bright circles littering it that light beamed off of.

She casually strolled to Vanessa and untied her in a flash of steel from one of her blades before doing the same for me. My body slumped down with the limiter keeping it tied up and I cursed in pain. She sighed at me, kneeling down to remove my shoulder-pads and leather jerkin; which were now covered in blood.

She tossed them away, proceeding to bandage my bruised and beaten chest, then focusing on the gash on my head. I didn't resist her, looking at her features through my matter black hair. She looked at me with a caring expression as her hand caressed my cheek, until I finally realized whom my savior was. "Catherra?"

Se nodded with a smile; happy at my realization as she backed away for Vanessa to tackle me back into the tree. I grunted in pain and looked down to the teary-eyed woman, causing my chest to twist in agony at seeing her like this.

"Don't you ever do that to me! I've lost too many to lose you! I will not lose the only person I care for anymore!" She was sobbing into my bandaged chest, dampening the linens with her tears. My chest scrunched up in further pain seeing her act like this. I used the last of my energy to wrap my hands around her and muttered an 'I'm sorry' before slipping into unconsciousness.

_~Some time later~_

My eyes fluttered open to the orange glow of a campfire and when I turned I noticed Catherra who tossed an apple at me. I caught it before taking a bite out of the sweet-tasting fruit, sighing in bliss. My brow furrowed as I reached to the back of my head and noticed it had healed completely. Moving my hand to my chest, careful not to wake Vanessa, I found my ribs had healed and pain did not resurface.

I looked up to Catherra with wide eyes. "I'm completely healed. How long was I out?" She turned her head from the spirit wolf that she had been petting and gave me a confused look. "Not long. An hour maybe. How did you heal that quick?" I shrugged before changing my stare to her beast. It was like Sil'var's wolf. The same figure only a a bit more darker in color.

She noticed my stare and ruffled the 'would be' hair of the wolf and smiled. "This here is Kamora. Found him up in Northrend. It takes a while for him to get used to others." I smiled at the beast as it sniffed at me before resting it's head against her thigh again.

I finished the apple; tossing it into the forest then stared at her again. "How did you find us?" She grinned and rubbed her head, a slight blush of embarrassment on her face. "Uh, well. To be honest, I stumbled on you." I could easily tell she was lying to me and quirked an eyebrow at her. "Tell me the truth Cat." She sighed and looked at me a bit more seriously.

"I was scouting the area. We had originally been tasked by Shandris to capture you on sight if you entered the area." I growled. "Shandris. Dammit, can't she get it?" Catherra gave me a questioned look as I sighed. "I met up with her in Stormwind. She tried to stop me and bring me back but to no avail." She stared dumbstruck at me, mouth agape and her glowing eyes wide. "You beat Captain Feathermoon?" I waved a hand dismissing it.  
"No. I just managed to avoid and talk my way out. She thought that I made a mistake leaving. That this was a fool's choice." Catherra crossed her arms over her chest. "Hmpf. Well I think you are right. Stick to what you think is right." I smiled at the now beaming Catherra and chuckled. "You really were a rebel." She made a fake pout at me before giggling herself. "Missed you too Eldanir."

I felt Vanessa move about on my chest and look up at me. Before I could react she smashed into me with a bone-crushing hug causing me to yelp out in surprise. When she me released me, giving me time to breath, she just hugged my body gentler than before. "I thought I was going to lose you. Seeing you beaten till you were near death..." The bandages on my chest dampened from her fresh tears as I could her sniffing them away.

I slowly lifted her head; holding her chin between my thumb and forefinger and looked into her bloodshot eyes. I removed the distance between us and kissed her lips for a good while before I heard a hoot from Catherra. I smirked, separating to see Catherra grinning at me. Vanessa perked up at the call from said night elf and gazed questionably at her.

Catching her gaze, Catherra gave her a small salute. "Name is Catherra. Cat for short. Childhood friend of Eldanir here. And this here is Kamora." She pointed to the beast using her thigh as a pillow. Vanessa giggled at the two and thanked them before lifting herself up and stretching; the sound of cracks and pops littering the area. I moved to lift myself, using the tree as support.

Letting my now asleep legs awaken, I looked out into the now dark forests; the chirps and croaks of crickets and frogs playing a melody. The forest's life seemed to glow with radiance even in the night. "We need to head to Darnassus, Eldanir." I sighed, sensing Catherra behind me. She placed a hand on my shoulder and rested her head against it. "I know you don't want to, but we need to. Your father needs to see you."

* * *

**And that is it! Chapter 4 is complete. Eldanir and Vanessa's relationship is full force now. Whooooo! New character with special thanks to the writer Firedragon99. Love him. He is one of the reasons why I am still continuing. His ideas and help have really assisted with this. I will be doing as best as I can to write as best I can.**

**Here is my wow character if you guys want to chat anytime!  
Leimortus  
Moon guard**


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer: All the stuff related to World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard Et.! It is not mine! SO please do not sue me!**

**I am so very sorry! I'm such a jerk! I am sorry about the long wait. I have been so busy with school and junk. I also have been brainstorming like there is no tomorrow for the other fic, The Clan's Rebirth. I hope this chapter is kinda a apology gift. Hopefully!**

* * *

We arrived in the small town of Rut'theran Village, the bottom section of the massive tree, Teldrassil. Catherra had brought us to Astrannar in Ashenvale and rented a couple of mounts to fly us to the great tree. As the gryphons touched down, the familiar natural scents of the great being filled my nose. The bark acting as skin, the fruits and nuts that littered the branches.

I noticed Catherra by the portal and sighed, before trudging up to her.  
The minute I began to stroll along the dirt path, elf after elf stopped what they were doing and fell to one knee before me. It was as if a great hero had returned, their prince had come home. When I finally reached Catherra, she gave a salute; smirking at me. I nodded; holding Vanessa by the arm as we stepped through the portal.

Darnassus. The wondrous city nestled in the treetops and the place that I called home. The atmosphere around us was quiet with the occasional noses of trades and a growing tranquil feeling. Unlike Stormwind, it seemed to be a lot more down to earth as one could become closer to Azeroth. The gurgling of water could be heard around the pearl white lakes in the city.

We strolled down the leaf-covered pathway to the middle isle where a tree in the shape of an eagle perched on a bear stood over the bank. A smile grew on my face as I noticed the two figures that were in front of me. Mother and Father, both overjoyed to see me. When they noticed Vanessa, their features changed to that of being intrigued.

They approached us and immediately when I separated from Vanessa, Tyrande tackled me into a hug. She held me as close as possible; wrapping her arms around me and pressing her head into my chest. Her flowery-smelling hair tickling my face as I pressed myself closer feeling an absolute bliss to be back.

She finally looked up, tears welling in her eyes. "Eldanir. You have no idea how happy I am." She reached up to cup my cheek, pressing her forehead to mine as she took in a deep breath. When she moved back, I noticed. Malfurion approach. His stern yet kind look etched across the man's face.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to gulp down a growing feeling of nervousness. Ever since my father returned from the emerald dream, his features were a bit intimidating. Never really wearing a shirt, a pair of bone-white wings adorned his arms while a large set of antlers perched upon his head.

"Good to see you back home, my son." He switched his gaze to Vanessa who seemed to be awkwardly standing behind me. "I apologize, I do not seem to be familiar of you. What might be your name?" He moved past me to now easily give her a look over. She gasped in surprise at the sight of him, but cleared her throat to speak.

"Valerie." I glanced over at her, confusion etched across my face as she met my gaze and nodded. I shrugged as Malfurion returned his gaze to me before, in a flash, he punched me straight in the jaw, causing me to fly backwards. I crashed into the grass with a thump, caressing my tender jaw in pain. His words was like a thunderclap; freezing me in place. "If you were not my son, you would've been dead the minute we saw you. Lucky for you, you are."

He stuck a hand down at me and smiled. "Now come on. We need to talk." I grabbed his hand, graciously accepting the assistance and turned to Vanessa. She was about to walk towards me when a guard intercepted her. A few, small exchanges of bickering ensued before I stepped between them, an arm over Vanessa. "She is with me. I can vouch for her."

The guard quirked an eyebrow at me before shaking her head. "I am sorry, Lord Stormrage. But there can be no exce-" "She's my mate." This immediately froze her in the spot as she bowed and walked off. I turned to see my parents, now turned to me; Malfurion in shock and Tyrande with a smile. I sighed, wrapping my arm with Vanessa's as we strolled to them.

We had walked for some time to the Temple of Moon. Both my parents assaulting me with questions on how we met. I obviously lied as Vanessa played along with her new alias. Malfurion kept a suspicious eye on her while Tyrande smiled at her again. I could bet he was thinking how a human might have just taken advantage of me.

We entered a room with one regular coffee table with four chairs around it. Tyrande and Mal took one side while Vanessa and I took the other. Finally, Mal spoke in his low tone; his serious face now being apparent. "Eldanir. While I am happy of your return, I must ask. Why in the name of Elune did you leave? And without telling us anyway!"

I rubbed my shoulder and looked away from him, a little uneasy under his gaze. "I knew if I left, you would have me followed and tracked. I wanted to leave and get away. Find my path. My calling. Now I found that and..." I turned to Vanessa who smiled at me. "...someone I could spend my life with."

What surprised me next was Malfurion smiling at me and offered a nod of acceptance. "Well, I approve then. Seems my little boy finally grew up. You always used to glower about on tree branches most of the time." He reached over and ruffled my dark hair with a smile as I narrowed my eyes at him. Vanessa quirked an eyebrow at me and giggled. "You? Glower?"

Tyrande giggled herself and nodded. "All the kids would be doing their own thing and he would be hanging in trees. Almost thought he'd be a druid." The whole room was filled with laughter as I slunk my shoulders; blushing in embarrassment. Vanessa leaned over a kissed my cheek before smiling down at me. "C'mon cheer up. I'm getting along with your folks. Well, our folks."

I rolled my eyes and straightened my back just in time for a knock at the door. A sentinel appeared before us with a bow before Tyrande ushered her to speak. "High Priestess, King Wrynn has just appeared in the city by portal." My eyes widened as I whipped my head to Vanessa who had an equally worried expression. Malfurion tapped my head, telling us to follow. I gulped; nodding to Vanessa. She returned it with one of her own as we followed him out.

Varian couldn't have picked a worse time to appear and his choice of guards were even worse. Leimortus and his son Anduin were at his sides as Varian offered a slight bow to the Kaldorei leaders. When he noticed Vanessa and I, he shrugged and returned his gaze to my parents. Anduin spotted me and an immediate smile was on his face as he appeared next to me.

"Eldanir, it's so good to see you again." I offered him a smile and shook his outstretched hand. I had known the thirteen year old prince since he was ten. He always had a goofy smile on his face and always was thrilled to see me. "Good to see you too." He smiled and then noticed Vanessa next to me, bowing to her. Vanessa giggled before making a slight bow to the prince.

Anduin returned to his father's side and Lei was the next to come up to me. He gave me a good shoulder pat and smirked at me. "How you been, sport? Didn't see you when we left the Deadmines. I was worried about you." I shrugged and he noticed Vanessa to my right. "Oh, who is this?" She rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Valerie, pleasure." He nodded but stopped mid way and narrowed his eyes.

"Fooled everyone didn't you? Got them all on your strings?" She furrowed her brow at him as I narrowed my eyes. This was not good. In a blink of an eye, Lei had aimed his fist to Vanessa and was closing in fast. I put all of my force into my shoulder and tackled him to the ground; saving Vanessa from the sudden assault.

I slid to a stop as he crashed to the grassy flooring beneath him; sticks and leaves flying everywhere till he stopped and slowly rose to his feet. I got in front of Vanessa and raised my hands in a guard. The sentinels were around me in a second, creating a barrier of silver and purple. Varian's voice echoed through the area with irritation. "Leimortus! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Lei only smirked and pointed a finger at me. "That woman behind him is no ally. That is Vanessa Vancleef. Just a name change and the reason why Eldanir didn't come back with us. He met up with her afterwards." Suddenly, Varian had unsheathed his blade and pointed it to me. "Give her to me, now! She dies now! Any Defias member dies!" I growled at him, my canines growing more prominent, but widened my eyes as the sentinels didn't budge.

"You will not touch my daughter!" Malfurion's voice was louder than Varian and reverberated the entire tree we stood upon. I turned to see a spectacle some would die to see. He stood one side; a clawed hand holding an orb of green energy while a massive ancient peered over him. His eyes were a bright navy blue as he glared at the human king.

Tyrande stood beside him practically radiating with moonlight as a she raised both her arms towards Varian. Never had I seen my mother so angered, but now I had. Her bright, glowing sky-blue eyes stared daggers at him. Multiple huntresses stood beside her with giant, bladed, umbra crescents. "She is under our protection, Varian. Step back and leave if you will threaten our family."

Varian growled at them before sheathing his sword and signaling for his guardsmen to follow. "This will not be forgotten, Tyrande." They marched through the portal to Rut'theran Village, disappearing from sight. I breathed a sigh relief and brought Vanessa into a hug as my parents approached us. The beings by their sides left us while their glow faded. Tyrande was the first to speak. "So. A wanted criminal as a daughter."

Malfurion let out a hearty laugh, causing confusion to etch over our faces. "Sounds like it will be fun. Varian has always been a hot-head and I am sure you had your reasoning Miss..." Vanessa perked up with her mouth making an 'O'. "Vanessa." He smiled at her and pointed to himself. "Malfurion Stormrage." He then motioned to Tyrande. "Tyrande Whisperwind."

She gave a small bow as Tyrande cleared her throat, gathering our attention. "So, Eldanir, you obviously know of the occurrences going on around the globe. Correct? Cataclysm ring any bells?" I nodded as she continued. "We have a force near the other World Tree, Nordrassil. The Firelord, Ragnaros, has made a stationary base to the south of the great entity."

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "So what does this have to do with me?" This time Malfurion chimed in. "Son, I want you to take a force to the Firelord's home realm; the Firelands." My eyes widened to the size of plates. "Me take on an Elemental Lord?! Are you mad?!" Im your son!" He sighed, lowering his antlered head and slunk his shoulders.

"I don't like it either my son, but I believe you can do this. I can sense, you have a great power within you and I doubt you could not pull this off." I sighed; letting my shoulders sink as I thought this over. "Who is on the team?" He raised a clawed finger to the both of us. "You two and two others. I shall be there along with the rest of the Cenarion Circle. No need to worry, we will help guide you. You're the main stars. We are backup."

I sighed, holding up a hand and looked back up to my father. "How long till we set off?" He shrugged his azure tattooed shoulders. "Mid morning tomorrow. We will take a portal to Hyjal and then fly to the Firelord's domain." I glanced at Vanessa who remained a steeled expression and smirked. "Alright. We head off tomorrow."

~Short while later~

I laid on my bed, obviously large enough for another person as Vanessa hugged my bare chest. I sighed; rubbing her back as she twirled my long hair in circles. "What's wrong Vanessa?" She avoided my gaze and sighed. "I'm just...scared for you. I've lost so many already. I can't loose anyone else. If anything happened to you, someone who saw through the criminal I tried to be and grew to love me, I don't know..." She trailed off as I took a deep breath.

I lifted her on to my chest and brought her face to mine; kissing her before looking into her eyes. "Vanessa, I love you. I wouldn't die if I knew you'd be in so much pain. I will do everything in my power to erase any pain inside you. I will not die, I promise you that." Fresh tears began to fall from her eyes to my face as she smiled down to me. She separated the distance between us and kissed me again.

When she moved back to resting her head on my chest, a knock on the door alerted me. I lifted myself to a seated position and answered. "You may enter." The door creaked open for Catherra's head to pop in; her purple locks whipping around with the sudden moment. "Um, Eldanir. I need to speak to you. Outside if possible." I gave Vanessa another kiss, before leaving the room with Cat.

When I closed the door behind me, I was greeted by another person. He was obviously a Kaldorei and his green-blue hair stood out from his deep lavender skin tone. His glowing gold eyes which were unnatural for our people glanced over me. His face did not have any markings adorned as he smirked at me.

"This Stormrage's kid? The very same who is our leader?" Cat nodded to him before he scoffed with a smirk. "He isn't much." I narrowed my eyes and pointed a finger to his chest. "Alright. I'd like to know who the person insulting me is." He raised his hands in defense; laughing at me. "I'm kidding! Yeesh, calm down..." He quirked a thumb at himself. "...name's Neldivos. Nice to meet you."

He stuck his hand to me as I shook it. "Pleasure." He smiled at me before returning his hands to his chest and a frown appeared on his face. "So, about tomorrow." I sighed; shaking my head. "I don't know. He's an Elemental Lord. How, in Elune's name, will this work?" He shrugged before Cat perked up. "We have the power of the Cenarion Circle by our side. I believe we can do this."

I made a disregarded smile and sighed again. "There's just one thing. How do we expect our weapons to affect a giant being such as The Lord of Fire? He'll just melt all our weapons." Both of them chuckled at me; causing confusion to rack my face. Neldivos was the first to speak. "Well, I don't know about your fiancé in there, but we have that covered."

I quirked an eyebrow at him but my question was answered as electricity began to crackle in his outstretched palm. The chirps of sparks and white light burst around him and in a flash it stopped. In his palm was a blade that I could see held limitless power. The blade was ocean blue with a sharp metal coloration and was split down the middle to an open circle at the hilt.

A spark of lightning chirped at the center of the circle and covered the blade in electricity. The hilt was unusually long, wrapped in black dragon hide, and studded with small spikes of black dragon bone. I gazed at the weapon in awe and he smirked. "Impressed? This here is my pride and joy. Thunderfury, the Blessed Blade of the Windseeker. Took this blade from the son of Al'akir, Prince Thunderran. Been with me ever since."

I was pushed out my stupor by Cat, who poked my head. "He's not the only one who has a legendary weapon in their arsenal." She reached behind her back to pull out a fairly large bow and held it up for me to see. It was adorned with the emblem of the high elves; a rising golden phoenix. The silver bow was littered with glowing blue and gold runes as small teal spheres of light dotted the ends.

"Thori'dal. The Star's Rest. Took the blade from when I defeated the demon lord, Kil'jaeden. Same as Neldivos over here. Been with me ever since." I felt genuinely envious of the two, both whom had acquired great weapons of power and I only wielded a pair of ordinary daggers. I was about to respond but then the door behind me opened and Vanessa poked her head out.

"Eldanir, are you coming back to bed?" That earned me a couple of whistles from the others, which I ignored. I walked over to the door to kiss her forehead. "Yeah. I'll be there in a second. Okay?" She gave me a slight smile before closing the door behind her. I turned back to the two and sighed. "Still can't believe Tyrande has a criminal as a daughter now. But then again, Darnassus needs the attention. I have no quarrels about it."

I smiled at him and shrugged. "To be honest, I was surprised my parents were so accepting. I thought I'd have to fight the Sentinel forces by myself to defend her." Cat giggled at my antics. "You really love her don't you?" This earned a nod on my side before she made a shooing motion with hands. "Then go on. Go have a good time in bed with your fiancé.

I blushed a deep shade of violet and froze mid-motion causing the others to burst into a fit of laughter. I shook my head; grumbling to myself as I pushed open the door and slid inside. Vanessa noticed my flushed expression and giggled. "They teasing you dear?" I rolled my eyes; falling onto the bed next to her as she then resumed her position of resting her head on my chest.

She moved her head so that he chin rested on me and she looked up to my face. "What'd you talk about?" I sighed, debating to tell her the whole thing or not. Eventually I gave in. "We talked with another member, and how we are going to combat against Rag." She quirked and eyebrow which I obviously caught. "Normal weapons don't work on him. So that means you and I will be utterly useless."

She took that in; her eyes glancing about as she thought it over. "Well, I think it will only be you now." She tried to look as apologetic as possible but to no avail as my brow furrowed in suspicion. "I have two blades that are tempered deep within the caverns that I set up the head order of my organization. The Deadmines, that you call them, were nothing but caverns deep within that mountain range."

I sighed at her before poking her forehead in a playful way. "Just tell me already Vanna." She squirmed around from the sudden pressure before swatting my hand away with a pout. "Fine. But I know you aren't gonna like it. The blades I use are called Anga and Yaisa. Iron and Steel. These have been forged deep within the mountain range with arcane magics strengthening the inside and out."

She leaned over me to tuck her hands into the satchel hanging from the bedpost. With the faint sounds of clanking metal before she lifted two sheathed daggers from the bag. She positioned herself to straddle me, earning a grunt from my side. She smirked down at me before leaning down to plant a kiss on my lips. "Now don't be any ideas..okay?" Lifting herself back up, she unsheathed the blade from its holster.

Its silver edges shone in the moonlight as a dim crimson glow ran across it in an array of flaming runes. The opposite side of the blade sported jagged spikes like teeth ready to rend flesh. Just like the bandanna that all the Defias had worn, the handle was covered in a deep red cloth as a lone black spike protruded from the end of it. Vanessa held it in her hands; allowing the moonlight to make the blade's ever silvery edges spark in the light.

"Anga and Yaisa. Iron and Steel. Blades of the Eastern Forge." She repeated. "These are legendary blades and not even that stupid elemental can change that." I grumbled up at her before she flung the blade to the floor and running her finger along my chest. I chuckled at her behavior and lifted myself up a bit. "Well, you will always be legendary to me." I heard a small gasp before she tackled me back into the bed.

* * *

**And there we go! New character go! Neldivos is an Arms Warrior if y'all didn't know. Vanessa, Catherra and Neldivos all do have legendaries in this fic. So any other appearances in the Warcraft universe will be gone. For those that are curious, yes Eldanir will obtain a pair of legendary daggers. It may either be the Fangs of the Father or something else. If you guys choose that, then I will include the rogue quest with Wrathion and he and Eldanir might be friends. And yes, Tyr/Mal embrace Vanessa and her identity is out in the world. So post yer votes for his legendaries! I'd love some suggestions or ideas on what they could be. I will post a drawing of Vanessa's blades on my profile. Anyway, I will be back with both The Moon's Child and The Clan's Rebirth in either a week or weeks and a half. I love y'all and I'll see later! **


End file.
